Leonard Nimoy
Leonard Nimoy est l'acteur américain qui a joué le rôle légendaire de M. Spock dans Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Animated Series (il y double son personnage), les 6 premiers films Star Trek et dans les épisodes & ainsi que (archives), puis dans et incarnant le vieux Spock. Biographie Leonard Nimoy est né le 26 mars 1931 à Boston, Massachusetts, tout juste quatre jours après son partenaire dans Star Trek William Shatner. Comme ce dernier, il est d'ascendance Ukrainienne Juive et tout comme le personnage de Spock, il fut végétarien. Détenteur d'une bourse en arts dramatiques à l'université de Boston, il abandonne ses études, part pour la Côte Ouest des États-Unis et prend des cours d'art dramatique au Pasadena Playhouse où il se familiarise avec les concepts de la méthode Stanislavsky. Selon ses propres dires, ces cours lui permirent d'explorer les territoires émotionels, psychologiques et physiques de la vie, d'une façon unique et inédite. En 1953, il est enrolé dans les réserves de l'armée des États-Unis au Fort McPherson en Georgie. Il en sort 18 mois plus tard avec le grade de Sergent. Quoique le fichier militaire le concernant fut détruit dans un incendie, il est notoire qu'il passa une partie de son temps à l'armée à mettre en scène des spectacles qu'il écrivait lui-même. Durant cette période il met en scène et interpréte un rôle dans Un tramway nommé désir de Tennessee Williams avec l'Atlanta Theater Guild. En 1954, il se marrie avec Sandi Zober avec laquelle il aura deux enfants : Adam and Julie. Sa seconde femme, Susan Bay interpréta le rôle de l'amiral Rollman dans deux épisodes de Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Entre 1966 et 1969, il intépréte le rôle légendaire de M. Spock, un personnage semi-humain semi-vulcain, dans 79 épisodes de Start Trek. Il sera nominné 3 fois de fois aux Primetime Emmy Award du meilleur acteur dans un second rôle dans une série télévisée dramatique, entre 1967 et 1969. Sa participation dans le rôle de Spock continuera jusque dans les années 1990 avec le tournage de 6 films et son apparition dans 2 épisodes de Star Trek: The Next Generation. En décembre 2002, il annonce sa retraitre en tant qu'acteur et se consacre désormais à la photographie. Il apprécie cette nouvelle carrière de photographe professionnel et expose son travail un peu partout aux États-Unis et dans le Monde. Il revient à sa carrière d'acteur en 2009 pour jouer à nouveau Spock dans le film Star Trek de J.J. Abrams. En 2013, il fait une apparition dans Star Trek Into Darkness. Leonard Nimoy est décédé le 27 février 2015, à l'âge de 83 ans, à la suite de complications d'une bronchopneumopathie chronique obstructive. Début de carrière Nimoy commença sa carrière hollywoodienne en 1951 avec deux petits rôles, respectivement dans Queen for a Day et Rhubarb. Le rôle de Paul "Monk" Baroni dans le film d'Harold D. Schuster Kid Monk Baroni est le premier rôle important qu'il joue au cinéma. Cette même année 1952 il tient le rôle de Narab, un envahisseur martien, dans Zombies of the Stratosphere de Fred C. Brannon. Il fait une apparition non créditée dans le rôle d'un sergent de l'Air Force en 1954 dans Des monstres attaquent la ville (Them !) de Gordon Douglas. En 1958, il est le professeur Cole dans un film de science-fiction et d'horreur de Bruno VeSota The Brain Eaters où il apparaît au générique sous le nom de Leonard Nemoy. Entre 1954 et 1966, il interpréte des rôles en "guest-star" dans différentes séries télévisées, Badge 714 (Dragnet) en 1954, Madame Germaine (Navy Log) et The West Point Story en 1956, puis Broken Arrow et Highway Patrol entre 1957 et 1958. Jusqu'en 1959, on le retrouve dans différentes séries dont, en particulier, Remous (Sea Hunt) et tout spécialement La Grande Caravane (Wagon Train) où il rencontrera quelques futurs acteurs de Star Trek : Roy Jenson, Susan Oliver, Phillip Pine et Nehemiah Persoff. On le retrouve en 1960 dans Bonanza dans le rôle de Freddy, en 1961 dans un épisode de La Quatrième Dimension (The Twilight Zone) et en 1962 dans Les Incorruptibles (The Untouchables). Il participe à 4 épisodes de Police des plaines (Gunsmoke), une série western entre 1961 et 1963. En 1964, il joue dans Au-delà du réel (The Outer Limits) et dans Des agents très spéciaux (The Man from U.N.C.L.E.) où il fera la connaissance de son futur partenaire dans Star Trek, William Shatner. Jusqu'en 1966 il joue des rôles dans diverses séries western dont en particulier Le Virginien (The Virginian) et Daniel Boone, mais aussi dans la comédie d'espionnage de Mel Brooks Max la Menace (Get Smart). Star Trek Après Star Trek Retour à Star Trek Apparitions ST Spock * TOS tous les épisodes * TAS (voix) * * * * * * * & * (image d'archive) * * ;Divers * Star Trek: Strategic Operations Simulator (1983 - voix - jeu vidéo) * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (1992 - voix - jeu vidéo) * Star Trek: Judgment Rites (1993 - voix - jeu vidéo) * Star Trek Online (2010 - voix - jeu vidéo) ---- File:Spock, 2267.jpg| Spock en 2267 File:Spock (mirror).jpg|Spock (miroir) ( ) File:Henochspock.jpg|Henoch (dans le corps de Spock) ( ) File:Kollosspock.jpg|Ambassadeur Kollos (esprits fusionnés avec Spock) ( ) File:Garthspock.jpg|Garth d'Izar (avec l'apparence de Spock) ( ) File:Mercy hospital visitor 4.jpg|Visiteur de l'hôpital de la Pitié (non-crédité) File:Spock one.jpg| Spock hologramme Spock Un ( ) Doubleur ST Spock TAS.jpg|Spock File:Spock 2 and Spock.jpg|Spock 2 ( ) File:USS_Excelsior_stalls_outside_Spacedock.jpg| USS Excelsior NCC-2000 voix de l'ordinateur (crédité sous pseudo Frank Force) ( ) Narrateur Audios romans publiés chez Simon and Schuster Audioworks * "Web of the Romulans" avec George Takei Réalisateur Star Trek * * Scénariste ST * Star Trek, le film * Star Trek III : À la recherche de Spock * Star Trek IV : Retour sur Terre (d'après une histoire écrite par lui-même) * Star Trek VI: Terre inconnue (co-scénariste) Voix francophones * Michel Bardinet (FR) - * Michel Bedetti (FR) - - director's cut (2000) * Jean Brousseau (QU) - "Star Trek (film 2009)" * Marc Cassot (FR) - , * Régis Dubos (QU) - TOS * Ronald France - (QU) - TAS (Spock) * Jacques Harden (FR) - "Star Trek: The Motion Picture" (1980) * Robert Party (FR) - , , , Liens externes * Fan club officiel de Leonard Nimoy * Thanks to Leonard Nimoy - Site de fans sur les travaux artistiques de Leonard Nimoy * * * cs:Leonard Nimoy de:Leonard Nimoy en:Leonard Nimoy eo:Leonard Nimoy es:Leonard Nimoy nl:Leonard Nimoy pl:Leonard Nimoy ru:Леонард Нимой Nimoy Leonard Nimoy Leonard Nimoy Leonard Nimoy Leonard Nimoy Leonard Nimoy Leonard Nimoy Leonard Nimoy Leonard Nimoy Leonard Nimoy Leonard Nimoy Leonard Nimoy Leonard Nimoy Leonard